


Veritaserum

by kpopeo



Series: Wizarding World of Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts! au, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, chenle is there to comfort him, chensung - Freeform, insecure park jisung, sad lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopeo/pseuds/kpopeo
Summary: Park Jisung had never doubted his relationship with Chenle. Why would he?





	Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d.

Park Jisung had never doubted his relationship with Zhong Chenle. Never. And he thinks he can't ever doubt it until he saw him at the every-two-years Yule Ball (they've decided to make it not just exclusive to the Triwizard Tournament, because that tournament was dangerous and the ball was fun) dressed to the nines in his suit, light yet flattering make-up on his face. Jisung remembered his jaw dropping, not even noticing it until Chenle pointed it out.

 

In that moment, Jisung decided that Chenle was on another level, way out of league for Jisung. Now, Jisung wasn't untalented nor irresponsible, having a knack for dancing and doing his homework like a good student should, but Chenle was more than that. His voice challenged those of the angels', and his good looks looked like they were sculpted by the gods themselves. Not to mention the older boy's incredible skill at almost all of their subjects.

 

Of course, Jisung would hype up everything Chenle would do, without question, as long as it was reasonable and didn't break any laws (both Muggle and Wizarding) and it didn't get them into trouble with the Head Master. Chenle would do the same, and Jisung would feel loved and cared for every time he entered a Muggle dance competition or something and Chenle would be there, cheering for him.

 

Their relationship was healthy, cute, and, to others, kinda gross (Chenle likes kissing, even if it makes him as red as one of his aunt's tomatoes in Italy) but still adorable. Jisung's insecurities had melted away when he entered the relationship, and he's never had any regrets until now. Jisung wasn't a materialistic person, and neither was Chenle, but that didn't give the younger any thoughts on why such a rich pureblood was dating a middle-class halfblood. Blood purity was nothing now, but seriously?

 

“Okay, uh, Jisung...” Chenle poked him with a chopstick, breaking Jisung out of the trance he had put himself in. The younger boy jumped a little in his seat before flashing Chenle an apologetic smile, mouthing a 'what's happening' to him. Chenle shook his head in disapproval, yet the fond smile on his face never left. “What did you want to order? You've been staring at the menu for about five minutes now.”

 

“I, um...” he hasn't been paying attention, really, but he could see the impatience on the waiter's face that the waiter was trying so hard to mask. Feeling bad for both Chenle and the waiter, he just said, “I'll be having whatever you're having, Chenle,” he said. Chenle looked surprised, but didn't say anything as the waiter jotted it down and left the table.

 

“Are you alright?” Chenle asked, placing a hand on Jisung's own. It was warm, like how Jisung expected, and he was glad that it wasn't an unfriendly cold. Chenle was there, warm and inviting and always cheerful, and Jisung would eternally be grateful for his presence. _If only I deserved him..._

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm... okay,” Jisung responded, his voice sounding a little disoriented and dazed. He internally winced at how out-of-it he sounded, hoping that it didn't offend Chenle in any way. However, Chenle's concern was still plastered onto his face, waiting for a 'proper' answer from Jisung. This time, though, Jisung wanted to keep his thoughts to himself. “Just feeling a little sleepy.”

 

“You said you were hungry ten minutes ago,” Chenle said. Jisung sighed. Was it because of the expensive clothes Chenle was wearing? Or was it the prices of the food that made him think of whatever was bothering him? Oh, right, he was letting himself be bothered by a class gap between them, which, by the way, shouldn't bother him at all. “Did the smell of the food make you sleepy?”

 

“Yeah... yeah,” Jisung replied, agreeing with the statement although he didn't even know if the connection between the heavenly aroma and the senses worked that way. He took a gulp of his ice-cold water, pretending that it just didn't make him recoil on the inside because that was _one cold drink_. “Are we going home after this?”

 

“Well, yeah, because you don't seem so good,” Chenle replied. The waiter soon came back with their orders, setting them on the table. Chenle put some of his food onto Jisung's plate, ignoring Jisung's whines. The two ignored the strange looks other people gave them, and Jisung winced when he realized that they were two people who were practically children eating out at an expensive restaurant.

 

He felt bad that Chenle insisted to pay, too.

 

 

 

They were hanging out in Chenle's mansion in China, Jisung in new clothes after his old ones were covered in Floo powder. Lounging around in Chenle's bedroom, they were playing Pokemon against each other on their separate consoles. As brilliant as the older one was, he couldn't win with only a team of five Pikachus and one rarely used Raichu against Jisung's well-constructed and balanced team.

 

Whining, Chenle turned his console off in defeat. “How come you can beat me when I have my favorite Pokemon?” he asked, rolling over so that he was on top of Jisung. Jisung groaned in pain, chest still against the bed and back against Chenle's back. He was basically pressed against the bed, and soon enough, he turned his console off as well. “You must be using some magical cheats.”

 

“No, it's just because your Pikachu are easy to beat. Just a few more rounds and they're gone,” Jisung explains, exasperated. Chenle still won't budge from his position, and actually made himself comfortable on top of Jisung like that. “Chenle, can you please get off? I can't really support your weight.”

 

Chenle did get off, but in the wrong direction—once he rolled off Jisung, he forgot that Jisung was on the edge of the bed, and promptly rolled himself out of the bed as well. Thankfully, the carpet was plush and soft and that was where Chenle landed. Jisung quickly repositioned himself so that his head was hanging off the bed, staring at where Chenle landed.

 

“You didn't even ask me if I was okay,” Chenle whined once more, rubbing the back of his head as he stared back at Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes, extending his hand. Chenle moved his focus from Jisung's face to the hand, staring at it with a deadpanned expression. “The most we can do with that hand is me pulling you over here, and I don't want that, because I love you.”

 

Jisung's face flushed a deep red, quckly withdrawing the hand. “Whatever, it was an attempt to show you I care,” he said, looking away from Chenle. “A-anyway, are you okay? I was going to laugh at you, but that's rude.”

 

Chenle's eyes softened, deciding against a snarky remark about the last part of the sentence. He sat up, patting Jisung's soft hair. “It's alright, you tried your best,” he reassured the younger one, standing up and sitting on the bed. Jisung once again moved, this time, he was propped up against the headboard. Chenle crawled over to where he was before lying down, tugging at Jisung's clothes. “Can't we cuddle?”

 

Jisung once again rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. “Big spoon? Little spoon?” he asked Chenle. The older mouthed 'big spoon', and Jisung decided that he liked having a jetpack (Chenle used to tease him about the comparison, but now he's kept quiet about it) on his back. He settled on the bed, Chenle behind him, and he let Chenle drape an arm over his body.

 

Jisung was comfortable like this, and he felt reassured with Chenle behind him and hugging him. He felt warm with Chenle, their proximity making him blush. He wanted to sleep, since the room was in such a perfect temperature to sleep, but his eyes landed on an expensive-looking Pokeball replica in a glass case on Chenle's table. At first, he was confused, because Chenle didn't take a special liking to Pokemon, but he just guessed that it was because of Pikachu.

 

It brought Jisung back to the thoughts he was having during Yule Ball and the date they had the other day (Jisung convinced Chenle to pay at least a portion of it, even if Chenle was a bit hesitant at first) and he felt bad once more. Chenle was a rich person, no doubt, and Jisung was just a normal person with a normal family even if he was taken in. Chenle lives in a mansion, and Jisung lives in a normal, adequately-sized house with his adoptive family. Not that Jisung minds his adoptive family.

 

Still, seeing such an expensive looking thing on Chenle's desk, which was probably next to even more expensive stuff, made Jisung bite his lip. He wasn't materialistic, really, but it made him feel guilty that Chenle had to spend time with someone like him. Zhong Chenle was came from an affluent and powerful pureblood family, and he was better off spending time with someone who was able to match his riches as well. Someone who could give Chenle gifts--

 

“Jisung?” Chenle's quiet, comforting voice was muffled, but Jisung heard him perfectly. The younger one hummed in acknowledgment. “What's wrong? I can practically hear the gears in your head turn.”

 

“... Nothing. Hey, can we nap for a bit?”

 

 

 

“Hey, Jisung, have you heard of this social media platform 'Twitter'?” Donghyuck asked, catching Jisung's attention. Donghyuck was only at Jisung's house so he could wait for Mark to return home, but it didn't mean that he could go mess around with the younger brother. Jisung scooted over to the older boy so that he could see the phone screen better. It had a dark blue background, and in the middle was a picture. “Pfft, I mean, of course you have, but do you have one?”

 

“No,” Jisung answered truthfully, accompanying it with a shake of his head. Donghyuck didn't even look fazed by the response. “I find the community to be toxic, actually. Just... annoying, that's all. Why?”

 

“Well, that's good that you know when to cut the toxic things out of your life,” Donghyuck said. Jisung's mind automatically thought of his unwholesome thoughts about Chenle and his social class as of late, and he didn't know how to stop them. “Anyway, so your boyfriend's famous because he's a Zhong, and look, some people made an analysis account for his _clothes_.”

 

Jisung's nose scrunched up. “That's shallow,” he commented. Donghyuck pressed the image in the middle, showing a pic of Chenle on the right and a picture of what he was wearing on the left, complete with the brand, model, and price. He saw the price underneath the brand of the jacket he's seen Chenle wear a couple of times, and he tried his best to not let his eyes widen.

 

“I know, right?” Donghyuck agreed, backing out of the post and scrolling past it, finally. The post wasn't a big deal to Donghyuck, but the price of the jacket burned itself onto Jisung's mind. It can pay for someone's apartment rent for a month, and even though Jisung knew that Chenle can afford those types of things, it was still surprising. Chenle was, to Jisung, a boyfriend and an ordinary person, not a God.

 

“Donghyuck hyung,” Jisung called out after some minutes of silence, and the older one looked up from his phone screen, waiting for whatever Jisung was going to say. “Do you... do you think I deserve Chenle?”

 

Donghyuck decided against snorting. “Yeah, why?” he asked, furrowed brows marring his features. “Something up?”

 

“No—I mean, yeah, I guess...” Jisung trailed off. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, and Jisung sighed. “You know, Chenle is a talented, kind, and rich pureblood, and—and he deserves better. I just think that I'm not good enough for him, or something. It makes me feel bad whenever I'm near him.”

 

“You're good enough for him. In the eyes of many,” Donghyuck stated, turning his phone off and keeping it away. Jisung was listening, but he still had doubts of his own. Chenle was Chenle, the perfect gift from Heavens. Park Jisung was just an ordinary boy who did well in dancing. He wasn't a match for Chenle. “Insecurities come between two people in a relationship. Have you talked to him about it?”

 

“No,” Jisung admitted, looking ashamed as Donghyuck gave him advice. He had been staring off into space a lot lately, not giving Chenle the attention he deserved. He was a bad boyfriend even in that aspect, Jisung thought. “I think I have to, though. Soon. I haven't been a caring boyfriend as of late.”

 

“Not caring?” Donghyuck clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You should fix this soon before the insecurities would get to you. Be transparent about it with Chenle. And no, your reason isn't dumb. Nothing's dumb if you think about it this often, because you're a rational person, Jisung, and it must've really bothered you.”

 

Jisung just accepted the advice in silence.

 

 

 

Jisung accepted, but doesn't even do it.

 

He's been ignoring Chenle for a week and counting, his excuses composing mainly of “I've got some homework to do,” or “I have to do this for professor...” and frankly, he was ready to drop the whole thing and talk his boyfriend, who was probably already making guesses at why Jisung was avoiding him. Chenle seemed sad whenever Jisung bailed out on ther normal hang-out sessions, but didn't talk about it.

 

Donghyuck's the only one who knows about it, and he's also the person that went to Jisung when he realized how distant the two lovebirds were. The older did a good job on keeping it a secret from Mark, but he was getting frustrated and Jisung was, too.

 

“Look, Jisung, I told you to talk to him about it,” Donghyuck seethed on the way to the Great Hall. Jisung was at a loss for words, and that made Donghyuck even more annoyed. “ _Not_ avoid him at all costs. That's the complete opposite of what I said, Jisung! At this point, Chenle's going to make you drink veritaserum to make you explain.”

 

“Chenle is the most potent truth potion there is. I don't even need veritaserum to tell the truth to him,” Jisung said, not noticing Chenle who was storming towards them. Chenle intercepted the two of them, looking absolutely irritated as he eyes Jisung, but the younger knew that it was only because of his attitude as of late and he deserved it for being a dickhead to Chenle. Donghyuck sighed.

 

“Can I talk to Jisung for a moment? Please?” Chenle said. Donghyuck looked over to Jisung and gave him a pat on the shoulder, whispering a 'good luck, that's your personal veritaserum' to him before continuing to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Jisung was left with Chenle in the corridor. The older boy dragged Jisung to the side of another deserted hallway before letting go of his wrist to cross his arms.

 

“What?” Jisung didn't mean to come off so ignorant, but he did, and Chenle was fuming even more. He didn't make a move against Jisung, however, and just looked away, although the anger was still evident on his face. “Chenle? Are you okay?”

 

“No, Jisung, are you okay?” he snapped. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Jisung with an apologetic expression. “Sorry for snapping at you. Is everything alright, baobei?”

 

The affectionate nickname made Jisung's heart swell, and he regretted ignoring Chenle. Even when Jisung was being mean, Chenle still wouldn't hurt him, and it made Jisung feel both warm yet nauseous. His resolve was starting to break when Chenle interrupted his talk with Donghyuck, and now, he was sure it was utterly destroyed.

 

“Chenle,” Jisung choked out. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung, enveloping him in a hug, and patted his back reassuringly. Even after the bad treatment Jisung made Chenle go through for a week, Chenle was willing to comfort him. God, Jisung was so bad at this whole relationship thing. “I just think you deserve better than me.”

 

Chenle didn't say anything yet, patiently waiting for Jisung to explain. “I've been thinking about it for such a long time, and it's such a stupid reason,” Jisung continued, voice thick with sadness. “Chenle, you're an affluent and powerful pureblood, and I'm just a normal halfblood. You deserve to be with someone better.”

 

“Is this about blood purity?” Chenle asked, trying to mask his disappointment when he saw the little nod Jisung did. He made a small hum of reassurance, the hand still continuing to pat Jisung's back. Jisung felt like baby, being comforted, and he was about to apologize for it when he remembered that this was Chenle.

 

Chenle wouldn't think of him as someone pathetic, Jisung remembers, and although his thoughts weren't exactly gone, his mind was relieved that Chenle was here. Jisung trusted Chenle. Jisung knew that Chenle loves him, and that was all he needed. Chenle wouldn't turn his back on him.

 

_But do you deserve--_

 

“I'm here, Jisung,” Chenle once again reminded him. Jisung could feel more tears well up at the sentence. Chenle pulled away from the hug, bringing his hand to Jisung's cheek to wipe away the tears that were rolling down. “Hyung is here, baobei.”

 

Sometimes, he forgets that he needs someone older than him, someone to take care of him, someone to remind him that he has _someone_ , but Chenle would always remind him in the best way possible.

 

Chenle didn't need all those flashy and expensive things. Chenle only needed love and afttention, and Jisung could provide those things perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to make it like this wtf
> 
> talk to me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenlescheeks) or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chenlescheeks)


End file.
